


Wayward

by zabchan



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Post-Movie(s), Semi-Public Sex, Sex Mentions, Walking In On Someone, moana is like 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabchan/pseuds/zabchan
Summary: Chief Tui really does not want to be having this conversation. Again.





	

Tui was proud of his daughter, he really was. He was proud of how she had grown into the role of future chief, proud of how she handled daily life and emergencies, proud of her grand adventure to save their world, proud of the everyday miracle of her growth & flowering wisdom. But sometimes even he had to take her aside and speak, not as a proud father to his daughter, but a chief to his wayward protege. 

“Look, I'm happy you two love each other so much. I couldn't be prouder of my courageous daughter and heroic future son-in-law. But if our two master wayfinders are constantly disappearing into the jungle to make love, who is going to teach the next generation to sail?” 

Maui mumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like “We’re working on *making* the next generation first” and Moana not-so-subtly elbows him in the ribs while holding back a snort of laughter.

Chief Tui sighs.

~Sometime Later~

“Ok I know I asked you two not to disappear into the jungle so often, but what I meant by that was maybe cut back on frequency. Not, ‘fornicate in random locations around the village where people are constantly in fear of walking in on you.’ I’ve been getting complaints.”

A pause. 

“The noise level has been an issue one or two times as well.” 

Chief Tui decided he had not just heard his beloved only daughter, his legacy, his treasure, whisper “you’re welcome” as his future son-in-law turned bright red. No, no he had not. Not in a thousand years. 

~Even Later~

“You're going to blow the house down if you keep sighing like that.”

“If those two don't knock it down first.” He growled at the fishing nets he was mending. “Don't they have their own hut they can do that in yet? I thought Taka said the one Maui was building for her was more or less finished, save more a few minor details.”

“One of those ‘minor details’ is thatching on the roof, Dear.” Sina calmly added another row to the baby blanket she was embellishing. This would be the third or fourth one she’d made this unusually long rainy season. “I’ve learned to tune it out.”

Tui sighed. 

Sina patted him affectionately on the knee. 

“This rain will pass soon and we can get those two married off and in their own place before you know it, my Love.”

“Not soon enough.”

It was Sina’s turn to sigh. The line of fishhooks she’d been trying to include in the pattern still looked a little off. Oh well. Maybe she’d tell the newlyweds it was supposed to be waves. After a particularly loud rumble of thunder and a suspicious creaking sound from the loft above, Tui stood up. 

“I’m going to go check the fish traps for dinner,” he announced, grabbing his dried grass rain cloak. “I might stop at Akalani’s after for some kava...maybe a lot of kava.” 

“Just try and think instead of all the mana our grandchildren will inherit from them.” Sina called softly after her husband with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> *kava: a polynesian root crop made into a alcohol-like grog drink
> 
> This was inspired by me doing google-level research on pre-european polynesian sex culture and discovering that on many islands, a dedicated private place to do sex was just not a thing, with multiple generations of families living all under the same roof with no 'room' divisions to speak of. One article described couples going at it in the grand fale with other members of the family going about their daily lives right in front of them, politely ignoring the fornicating couple as a matter of course. 
> 
> That article is a fascinating read, although I have my doubts on its trustworthiness being as all its sources are very, very dated and its talking about hawaii primarily and not samoa or fiji (which are closer to where motonui 'would' be if motonui was a real place, according to the art of moana book). Here's the link if you wanna check it out, warnings for underage sexual practices and all around nsfw topics: http://www.hawaii.edu/PCSS/biblio/articles/2000to2004/2004-sexual-behavior-in-pre-contact-hawaii.html
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
